


A Tandem Effort

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim continue their "motorcycle" weekend with some sun, fun and a frolic in the lake, which nearly sets the water to boiling. Third in the series of Riding Solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tandem Effort

DISCLAIMER: Pet Fly Productions and UPN own everything, but I still maintain I let the boys have more fun. You be the judge. 

WARNING: Red Alert! NC-17! No one under 18 allowed. If you are, go home and come back when you're legal. This PWP contains graphic descriptions of sex acts between two consenting adult men. It that bothers you, don't read it. 

Note: Boy, once you start something, it's hard to stop. Lorrie irreverently suggested a themed title for this "series"; Sex Anywhere We Can Get It. Consider it so named. This is installment number three, of three, so far. (eg) Gosh, I don't even have any challenges to blame for this one. Must be my own twisted little mind behind this then. Feel free to share around, or whatever you want to do with it, just keep my name and headers attached to it. Copyright to the story belongs to me. As always, comments are warmly welcomed and much appreciated. 

## A Tandem Effort

(Part three in the "Sex Anywhere We Can Get It" series)  
by Kim Gasper  
Copyright March 14, 1997  


"Mmmm..." Blair stretched, his body shuddering with pleasure as joints flexed and popped. He rolled over, surprised to find himself still laying on the rugs in front of the fire. The fire that had burned out. He frowned. What time was it? Jim was still sleeping soundly next to him, sprawled over several large pillows. 

Blair stood up and walked to the nearest window, surprised to see pink and gold streaks heralding the onset of dawn. //We slept all evening and night. Must've really needed a rest.// He stretched again and headed toward the back of the cabin, looking for the bathroom. 

The smell of coffee woke Jim a short time later, and he rolled over, disoriented. Yesterday flashed back to him, and he remembered they were at Blair's friend's cabin. Where was Blair, anyway? He stopped and listened carefully, hearing the steady heart beat he knew better than his own. He pulled his boxers on and headed for the rear of the cabin. 

Set into the far wall of the cabin was a sliding glass door that led to a patio. Jim stopped in the doorway, transfixed by the raw beauty of the man in front of him. Blair was leaning against the railing of the porch, half-turned toward Jim, although his attention was fixed on the sky over the lake. He'd tugged the tight fitting jeans back on, leaving the top two buttons undone. One leg was raised, a foot resting on the bench under the railing, and Jim admired the curve of the ass that was displayed temptingly to his view. Jim could see the trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband of those jeans, knew what lay beyond. He moved his gaze upward, following the trail of hair as it grew thicker, denser. Soft whorls surrounded Blair's areola and nipples; nipples that were even now peaked from the slight chill in the air. The tiny gold nipple ring glowed with a beauty of its own, and Jim could hardly remember now why he'd once thought he didn't like it. And when had Blair's body become so defined? Had he been working out? The muscles in his arms and chest appeared harder, rougher. Blair's head was tilted back slightly, gazing up at the rising sun. Some of the errant rays caught in the riot of curls trailing across his shoulders, casting an auburn glow on the light brown. Jim watched in fascination as Blair swallowed, watched the muscles in that beautiful throat working. He swallowed himself, and moved toward his lover. 

"Morning," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Blair's waist. 

Blair leaned back into the embrace and twisted his head slightly to look at Jim. "Hey there, lover. I was gonna get you up in a few minutes...but I think you beat me there, didn't you?" Blair rubbed his ass suggestively against Jim, and felt the answering throb. 

Jim bent his head to nip at Blair's ear, then turned Blair around to kiss him. Their arms came up around each other, and they held the kiss for several long minutes, breaking apart only when they grew dizzy from lack of oxygen. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, panting for air, before their mouths joined again. Jim thrust his tongue into Blair's mouth, and the younger man sucked on it greedily. 

Blair arched his body into Jim's when the other man brought his hands around to caress the already hard nipples. Jim returned one hand to Blair's head, tangling his fingers into the curls, holding Blair's head carefully while he plundered the eager mouth. Blair gasped against Jim's lips when he felt Jim pulling on the nipple ring--not gently like he usually did, but with a rougher touch, one that was meant to rouse him. 

And he *was* aroused--painfully so, his cock hard and aching against the tight jeans. He needed to take control of this situation. Now. He raised his hands to catch at Jim's, and pulled them down. The bigger man pulled away from him, surprised. 

"Blair?" 

"I want you Jim--I want to fuck you, right here, right now." Jim felt his stomach turn over with Blair's words--words that were meant to excite him. 

"Oh, yeah, baby. I want you to. I want to feel you inside me-- ah!" Blair was already bending to tug Jim's boxers down, freeing his erection. Jim groaned low in his throat when Blair caressed the head gently, before giving him a not-so-gentle squeeze. 

Blair quickly undid his jeans, and pushed them down, freeing himself. He stroked his hand down his own length, and watched Jim's eyes grow hot. Still stroking himself with one hand, Blair reached the other out and began stroking Jim's cock. Jim thrust against his hand, moaning when Blair rubbed the pad of his thumb over the slit at the crown. Blair grinned at the sound. "Like that, lover? Does it make you hot? Does it make you want me?" Blair leaned in closer to Jim, and released his own cock to tug Jim's head down toward his. He brought his mouth to Jim's ear, and licked the edge, then whispered roughly, "Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want to feel my hard cock up your ass?" He thrust himself against Jim's thigh, and felt the shudder that rippled down Jim's body. 

Blair's hot words, coupled with his teasing caresses on his cock rendered Jim nearly incapable of speech, but he managed, "Do it, baby. Fuck me..." 

Blair released him, and spun him around so he was facing outward. He pushed Jim gently down toward the padded benches that lined the perimeter of the deck. "Kneel down, lover. I want to see your ass..." He ran his hand across Jim's cheeks as his lover complied with his request--no, make that demand--admiring the sculpted muscle. He slapped a hand against one cheek, and Jim groaned and spread his legs as wide as he could manage on the narrow bench. Blair pressed up behind him, and knelt on the bench as well. 

Jim shifted his position slightly, and put one foot on the deck, to give himself better support. He'd barely settled himself when he felt Blair's fingers, slick with spit and pre-come pushing into him. He grunted as the fingers began moving, and thrust himself back against them. Blair'd gotten him hot--he didn't want fingers, he wanted Blair. "Fuck me, now...before I die from wanting you," he groaned finally as those fingers teased him unbearably. "Please, Blair..." 

"Okay, Hotshot. You want it, here it comes." Jim heard Blair spit again, and felt the slick head of his cock pushing at his anus. He relaxed his body and Blair slid inside, sheathing himself to the root. 

Blair placed his hands on Jim's waist and began thrusting fast and hard into him. He didn't want to make love--this time he just wanted to take Jim, to fuck him. Biker stud? Maybe this time. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the heat surrounding him, pumping faster and faster. 

Jim wrapped his hand around his own cock and began pumping in time to Blair's thrusts. He could feel the tension in the younger man's body beginning, and sped up his motions. His own orgasm was close, his body straining against the pumping hand, and he heard Blair gasp, "That's it, lover...come for me..." The words pushed him over the edge and he groaned, feeling his sticky fluid sliding over his fingers. Blair slammed into him, coming in hot pulses as Jim's muscles clenched around him, milking him. 

They collapsed forward onto the bench, and lay there for several long minutes, until Jim shifted and said, "Ow...Chief, those are my ribs you have your elbow in." 

Blair moved, pushing himself up off of Jim. "Sorry, Hotshot." He moved to one side and smiled as Jim slowly pushed off the bench into a sitting position. "You okay, man?" 

"Mmm. Just a little sore. I'm not used to such a workout, Stud." Jim's eyes flashed with gentle humor as he teased Blair. 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Like I'm sure that's something to aspire to, right?" 

"Did you hear any complaints?" 

"No..." 

"My point." Jim leaned in for a kiss. "I love making love with you, Chief. But I like the stud, too." He grinned as he pulled away. "But now, I want some breakfast. I'm starved." He stood and pulled Blair up as well.   
  


* * *

  


After a leisurely breakfast that contained as many kisses as it did bites of food, the pair wandered around the cabin, checking it out. The bedroom was in the loft as they'd figured, but in addition to the regular bedroom items, it also boasted a hot tub. Jim's eyebrows hovered somewhere near his hairline as he and Blair checked the room out. 

"I'm revising my opinion of your friend," he told Blair when they'd looked up and seen several large mirrors over the bed. 

Blair laughed. "Me, too. You should see Benjy, man. He doesn't look like the type. This is so...so..." 

"Kinky?" Jim supplied helpfully, examining the collection of oils and lubricants that were sitting on the dresser. 

"Well, not exactly what I was aiming for, but it'll do. Oh, man..." Blair breathed out. Jim looked up questioningly from his examination of strawberry-flavored massage oil to see Blair holding up... 

"Are those *handcuffs*?" 

Blair nodded, trying manfully to hold back the grin he could feel sliding across his face. "Padded, even." He gave Jim an evil grin. "Want to--" 

"No." Jim smiled at him then, and amended, "At least, not right now. Maybe later." //Much later,// he thought. He wasn't sure he was up to the bondage thing yet. 

"Whatever, man. Just let me know." Blair still had that wicked grin on his face as he began rummaging through Benjy's closet. 

"What are you looking for?" 

"A shirt." Blair pulled out a worn but comfortable looking button down. "*Someone* tore mine..." 

Jim walked over to where Blair was shrugging on the shirt. "Poor baby," he said, cupping Blair's face in his hands. "You're awfully mistreated, aren't you?" 

Blair wiggled into Jim, and wrapped his arms around him. "You have no idea, man. This guy I'm with...he like wants sex all the time...and you know, I am *so* not into that. Once in a while is okay...Ooh!" Blair looked up at Jim. "Pinching's not nice, Jim. You should be careful--some people exact revenge for that sort of thing." He began rubbing his posterior with one hand, and felt a larger, warm hand replace his. 

"Do your worst, Chief. Then do your best." 

Blair's reply was cut short by the mouth that covered his own.   
  


* * *

  


They decided to go for a walk, and explore the area down by the lake. The shore looked comfortable, so they went barefoot, and barechested--Jim in his boxers, and Blair in a pair of Benjy's shorts. They strolled hand-in-hand, knowing no one was around to bother them--the cabin was fairly isolated, Blair had been told. 

Conversation was light, bits and pieces of gossip from the station; Blair's latest in a long line of possible experiments, Jim's thoughts on some art pieces he'd seen downtown earlier in the week. They'd strolled up and down the same piece of shoreline several times when Blair stopped suddenly. There was no one around to see them... 

"Let's go swimming," he said to Jim. 

"Okay." Jim headed for the water. 

"Skinny-dipping." 

Jim stopped. "You think it's okay?" 

Blair snorted. "This, from the man who let me fuck his brains out fifty feet from here? In full view of anyone who might or might not be in the area?" 

Jim smiled weakly. Yeah, that had been pretty public. Kinda late for worrying about stuff like nudity then... "Okay." His hands skimmed down to the waistband of his shorts and he peeled them off. Blair followed suit a moment later. 

They waded into the water, Blair squealing over the slight chill. Jim simply splashed him, and they began a water fight. They threw water at each other, splashing liberally. The game turned slightly when Blair tripped Jim, and he went down, sliding under the water. Blair had just turned to look for him when a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down too. They slid against each other's bodies, hands seeking out erogenous zones, dipping into crevices and valleys. 

The mood changed when Jim pulled Blair toward the shore, then lay him down on the sandy beach, half in, half out of the water and kissed him. He covered Blair's body with his own, supporting his weight on his hands. He kissed Blair deeply, caressing all parts of Blair's mouth with his tongue, tasting every spot he could reach. Blair's hands came up around Jim's neck and pulled him as close as could be managed. Jim shifted his weight onto his arms, and tangled Blair's hair in his hands, holding him still for his kisses. 

Jim left Blair's mouth, and tilted his head back, running his tongue up and down the column of Blair's throat. The younger man's head was still held in Jim's hands, and he jerked restlessly, whimpering in his throat as Jim sucked on his neck, nipping as moved lower. 

Jim felt the cool water lapping at their bodies, off-setting slightly the burning sensation as his body absorbed Blair's heat, then fired more back. Blair was writhing beneath him now as Jim stroked his nipples with his tongue, coaxing the flat nubs into hard little points. He laved one, and pinched at the other, then reversed the process. Blair's moans were getting closer together, interspersed with whispers of encouragement. Jim felt the tension growing in Blair's body and sat back, not ready for either of them to climax yet. He ran his hands up and down Blair's chest, watched his lover arch into his touch. He smiled. 

"I love you." 

"I love you," Blair gasped. "But you're killing me here, man. What're you waiting for? Take me--" 

"Not yet, baby. Come here." Jim stood up, and stretched a hand down to Blair, who was now totally confused. 

"Come where? What are you doing? We were doing just fine." Blair shook his head, and water droplets and sand flew every which way. 

"I'm gonna make it better than fine, baby." Jim led Blair over to where several large rocks stood up out of the water. "Lean up against here...no, facing the rocks. That's it." He smiled encouragingly as Blair threw him a questioning look. "Ready?" 

"More than you'll ever know," Blair began, then stopped with a gasp as he felt Jim kneeling behind him, kissing his ass cheeks. "What...?" 

"I'd think that it would be obvious, Chief. Spread a little wider...that's it, baby. Mmmm..." Jim went back to kissing Blair's cheeks, mingling the kisses with long, slow licks. 

Blair could feel that wonderful tongue caressing his flesh...and wanted more. He shifted slightly, moving his legs further apart, and sticking his ass out slightly. Jim made an approving noise, and began to lick the top of Blair's cleft. He spread Blair open a little further and began licking up and down, swirling his tongue across the puckered entrance to Blair's body. Blair groaned and pushed back against him slightly. Jim fluttered his tongue against Blair's anus, tickling the sensitive nerve endings there with the light touch. Blair moaned, and moaned again as Jim's tongue pressed slightly into him, seeking and withdrawing. 

"Oh, yeah, Jim...you've got a great tongue...oh, baby...lick me..." Blair mumbled the litany over and over, reaching back to clasp the hand that was resting on his hipbone. 

Jim licked his way down Blair's cleft to his perineum, then began sucking on the sac hanging temptingly in front of him. He gently mouthed first one ball, then the other, then licked his way back up to Blair's anus to start over. He swirled his tongue around the hole repeatedly, alternating between gentle and rough licks. Blair was pushing against the rock, shoving his ass back toward Jim, moaning continuously now. Jim reached between Blair's legs and grasped his cock, bringing it back for a few licks. He continued to caress Blair's opening with his thumb, and began thrusting shallowly into Blair, moving in rhythm with his licks and gentle sucks to Blair's cock. 

Blair was sobbing above him, pushing back at him, begging without words for Jim to end this exquisite torture and take him. Jim let go of Blair's cock with his mouth, and began pumping him with his hand, turning to lick, suck and kiss the tender skin of Blair's ass. He returned to lick around the anus again, fluttering his tongue teasingly against the sensitive opening. Blair jerked, straining and pushing against him, and Jim felt the flood of warmth flowing over his hand. He stood up and rubbed Blair's seed over his own erect cock, then placed the tip against Blair's well- lubricated hole. He pushed in, feeling Blair's body stretching to accommodate him. Jim groaned loudly. No matter how many times he did this, he'd never get tired of the feeling of that tight channel closing around him, surrounding him in heat. 

Blair moaned and felt himself becoming erect again as Jim thrust repeatedly into him. He braced against the rock and pushed his ass back roughly, gasping, "Faster, Jim...take me harder..." 

"You got it, baby," Jim growled, bending his head to nip at Blair's neck. He thrust faster into Blair, pounding his cock into him. Blair thrust back against him, countering his movements with equal pressure. 

"Oh, yeah...Oh, God, fuck me, Jim...fuck me, harder...give it to me..." 

"Yeah...Oh, baby, you're so hot...Oh, God, Blair..." Jim brought his hands around and began pulling at Blair's nipples, wrenching more groans from the younger man. Blair slammed himself back against Jim, feeling the other man driving deeper. He tipped his head to the side, and Jim bit down on the exposed skin, licking at the bite mark, then sucking on it, before biting again. 

Blair groaned hoarsely. The combination of Jim's cock in him; his fingers pulling roughly on his nipples, and the biting were bringing him quickly toward climax. He reached a hand down and roughly stroked himself; once, twice...then he was coming, his sphincter muscle spasming and clenching around Jim. 

Jim yelled something incoherent and spilled his essence into Blair, driving in as deep as he could physically go. He held that position, thrusting into him without losing contact, until he felt Blair's muscles relax around him. 

He withdrew and turned Blair around in his arms, and kissed him gently, tenderly. Blair responded by feathering light teasing kisses across Jim's lips, then returning to press their mouths together. They moved on shaky legs to the beach and collapsed there, bodies entwined as they came down from their orgasmic high. 

"God that was incredible. I love you, Chief." Jim gently caressed Blair's face with his hand. 

Blair turned into the touch, catching Jim's eyes with his own. "I love you too, lover. You're right--that was incredible." 

They snuggled together then, listening to the other's heartbeat as they slowed down.   
  


* * *

  


"Ouch! Careful, Jim." Blair craned his neck, trying to see his back. 

"We've gotta be more careful, Chief. It's a good thing I woke up when I did, or you'd be doubling as lobster for dinner tonight." Jim spread the soothing aloe gel carefully on Blair's back. 

"Yeah, well, it wasn't like my brain was in any condition to think. I don't think I've *ever* been so well-fucked in all my life." 

"Thank you." Jim pulled Blair's head back slightly and kissed him quickly on the lips. "But next time, you put sun screen on *before* we leave." 

"It would have washed off in the water." 

"Maybe some, but not all. You'd at least have had some protection." 

Blair moved away from Jim then to gaze at his red self in the mirror. He sighed. "I still could double as the lobster for dinner." A careful stretch elicited another sigh, this one laced with pain. "Ow. I hate sunburns." 

"You're really going to hate it in the morning." 

"Well, maybe. I took some pain stuff--I should be feeling better soon. The aloe will help." 

Jim eyed him dubiously. "If you say so. Feel up to a nap?" 

"That's about the only thing I feel up to at the moment." Blair moved toward the bed and sat on the edge. It shifted under him. "I'll be damned--Jim, it's a water bed." He sank backwards into the mattress. "Oh, that's nice." 

Jim joined him. "This friend of yours must be a really interesting guy to talk to." 

"Not as you'd notice. He certainly never mentioned any of this." Blair gestured around sleepily. "I'm gonna let you be the stud next time...you did such a good job this time around..." 

"Next time? Are you sure there'll be a next time?" Jim cuddled closer to Blair, taking care to mind the sun burnt areas. 

Blair yawned. "Positive. You can't keep your hands off me." His face was swallowed by another yawn, then he continued. "Of course, I have the same problem..." 

His voice trailed off as he fell into a deep sleep, and Jim gazed down at him, smiling. They'd sleep for a while, then wake up refreshed... And who knew what could happen then? After all, they didn't have to start back for Cascade until late tomorrow afternoon...   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
